


I've Got Your Number

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been thinking a lot about Rei, and his improving butterfly stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Number

Rin lay down in his bunk, exhausted after the joint practice with Iwatobi. It had been a month since he got back on good terms with his friends and he couldn’t help but smile. Nothing felt as good as swimming with them again. He had been making good on his promise to Mikoshiba that he would work hard for Samezuka’s team and found that he did enjoy the company of his teammates. Still, it wasn’t the same as swimming with Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa.

And Rei.

The guy was still pretty bad at the butterfly stroke compared to Rin, but he improved rapidly, especially considering that he couldn’t swim at all a few months ago. Rin agreed to help train him and found him receptive to his advice, if a little stuck on theory. It didn’t hurt that he was already in great shape.

But, God, was he embarrassing sometimes. Rin’s first day of training with Rei had started with a demonstration of the stroke to which Rei stood amazed and called Rin beautiful. Rin shifted uncomfortably remembering the way Rei looked at him with such amazement. Apparently the guy was obsessed with beauty. Rin wasn’t sure he considered himself beautiful, but had to admit it was kind of nice to get the compliment. Especially from someone who looked as good as Rei.

It was true that most of the people with whom Rin associated were physically attractive in some way, but Rei carried himself in a different way. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that the first time he saw the guy, he’d been wearing a too-small speedo. Either way, Rin knew he was definitely attracted to the other boy.

He looked at his phone. He now had all of his friends’ numbers, but the first number he had gotten was Rei’s. He remembered that night, being compelled to answer the boy’s questions. No one had confronted him like that before and he knew that Rei wasn’t just some quiet dork who couldn’t swim.

His thoughts were so focused on Rei right now and he argued with himself over how weird it might be to start texting him. Sure they were on friendly terms, but they weren’t necessarily that friendly. Or maybe they were. Rei seemed to be enthusiastic enough about their training sessions. But that was probably just his excitement towards improving and looking more “beautiful” in the water.

Rin sighed and clicked through his contact list.

> Rin: Hey. Good practice today.

A few minutes passed and Rin was worried he might have interrupted Rei or something. However, his phone soon buzzed.

> Rei: Thanks! You’re a good coach.
> 
> Rin: You’re really improving.
> 
> Rei: I’m not sure I’m progressing as fast as I need to be.
> 
> Rin: You’re doing fine.

Rin’s heart pounded as he thought about the next text he wanted to send, and how Rei would react.

> Rin: You look great in the water.
> 
> Rei: I still don’t feel very beautiful.
> 
> Rin: You are.
> 
> Rin: You also look great out of the water.

There was another long pause and Rin worried that Rei didn’t take well to his attempt at flirting.

> Rei: I am more accustomed to moving on land. No sinking lol

Rin slapped his palm to his forehead. Was Rei just oblivious or trying to steer the direction of the conversation away from any possible flirting? Rin took a deep breath. He decided on a different, more aggressive approach. Because if anybody could do aggressive, it was Matsuoka Rin.

> Rin: I think I liked the way you looked in the speedo most of all.
> 
> Rin: It didn’t leave much to the imagination.

It felt like an eternity before Rin got a response.

> Rei: Are you going to be an effective trainer if you keep imagining me wearing almost no clothing?

That sarcastic bastard.

> Rin: I think I can handle it
> 
> Rin: and you could always give me an incentive to do well
> 
> Rei: What kind of incentive did you have in mind?

Rin was practically having a heart attack. Rei was responding to his advances. He wasn’t ignoring him or calling him disgusting. Rei wanted to flirt, too. Unfortunately, Rin had never done this before and wasn’t sure how to respond. How much would be too much?

> Rin: If I’m really good, would you wear that speedo again?
> 
> Rei: And then what?

Shit.

> Rin: What would you want to do?
> 
> Rei: If you were really good in your training session
> 
> Rei: I’d let you kiss me
> 
> Rei: Even with those freaky teeth of yours.

Rin was almost annoyed by the jab at his teeth, but couldn’t help but smile. That idiot was pretty bold to insult him and turn him on at the same time.

> Rin: Oh yeah? And how do you like to be kissed?
> 
> Rei: I imagine you’d be a little rough
> 
> Rei: I could handle that
> 
> Rei: Your tongue and mine would push against each other trying to get into each other’s mouths
> 
> Rei: I might be nice enough to let you win
> 
> Rin: Tell me what your hands are doing while our mouths are otherwise occupied.
> 
> Rei: I’ve got one hand tangled in your hair and the other gripping your hip pulling you closer to me.
> 
> Rin: I’m pressed right up against you
> 
> Rei: And I’ll grind against you so you can feel how hard I am
> 
> Rin: I’m hard too
> 
> Rei: So where are your hands in all this?
> 
> Rin:  I’ve got a hold of your hips to help grind against you
> 
> Rin: But I move them to grab your ass
> 
> Rei: When you do that I start grinding faster
> 
> Rin:  I’m moving one of my hands to your front and sticking it inside your speedo and rubbing you
> 
> Rei: I’m moaning into your mouth and moving along with your hand
> 
> Rin: Will you touch me too?
> 
> Rei: We’ll jack each other off
> 
> Rei: Our hands pumping faster and faster
> 
> Rei: I’d love to hear you moaning too
> 
> Rei: I already love the sound of my name in your voice
> 
> Rei: I can only imagine how it would sound with you begging me to make you come
> 
> Rin: Oh I’m going to be begging am I?
> 
> Rei: Yes

Rin swallowed. He hadn’t expected Rei to be so forward. Though he hadn’t expected Rei to confront him and shout at him a month ago. His usually composed demeanor seemed to hide a decidedly passionate person. Rin was incredibly turned on by Rei’s enthusiasm towards this and cursed the fact that his roommate was in the bunk above and would definitely notice if Rin started taking care of his erection right now.

> Rin: Are you home right now?
> 
> Rei: Yes.
> 
> Rin: Is anybody else home?
> 
> Rei: No. I’m alone. Why?
> 
> Rin: I want to come over.
> 
> Rei: Oh.
> 
> Rin: Is that okay?
> 
> Rei: I don’t know.
> 
> Rei: Not that I don’t want you to.
> 
> Rei: I do.
> 
> Rei: I’m just not sure about doing anything for real
> 
> Rin: I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Rei: Come over.

Rei texted Rin the address and Rin hastily got out of bed and walked to the door.

“Oh, where are you going, Rin-senpai?”

“For a jog.”

“I thought with the way your phone’s been buzzing nonstop, you might be visiting someone.”

“I’ll be back later, Ai.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
> I am currently accepting prompts for this pairing!  
> I really appreciate the support, but this will not have a sequel. I am writing a lot more of this pairing, but this is a one-shot.


End file.
